Stronger- Titania's story
by sexidebater
Summary: What if, I told you that Titania used to be Mab's best friend? And that she and Oberon actually did marry for love? What if I told you that the Seelie court plays as much as politics as does the Unseelie court? This all takes place before the Iron Fey series, where Titania tells her story because she wants you to understand her side. 4 part series!
1. Chapter 1

Everybody hates me.

Well, most everybody hates me.

Oberon dislikes me at times, but otherwise, he loves me.

Everybody hates me because I essentially hate everybody else. I do this because I trust nobody, not even my husband even though I love him dearly.

Yes, I love my husband. I always have and I always will. People think that I don't love him because I'm so mean and when he and I get into a fight, I saw and do things I don't mean to do.

OR...

A certain RED HEAD gets involved and fucks everything up.

That redhead, I truly do hate! Gods I hate him.

The Fey believe that am actually 'weak' because I was never that strong of a fey without Oberon as my husband. But that is far from the truth. I am strong, as in Kelly Clarkson coming back from a bad break up strong! Only stronger!

Well, I have decided that everybody needs to know MY story, about how I met Oberon and fell in love with him. Everybody thinks that he and I married just for power, but that is far from the truth.

We married for love, my daddy just happened to be powerful.

It was long ago, long before the courts were so, so, divide. Yes, let us use that word.

It was around the beginning of time. We had just "appeared" per say. Don't get me started on how our world was created, it involves a giant sneezing (literally) and just, so much math that I never really paid attention.

Oberon was a very young king, back when his hair was brown and not silver as it is now. He was a handsome lad, but like I said, he was very young. He had come into power by being the clever. If you ever wonder how that King Arthur story came into place, it is based on Oberon.

When Oberon was coroneted, people began to speculate who would become his lovely bride, but for a few years, Oberon was more concerned about garnering the trust and admiration of his people instead of concerning himself with find a suitable mate.

Around the same time, I was focusing on being a lady. My dear friend Mab, yes, the Mab, queen of the Unseelie court, was becoming a lady with me.

Mab had been icy enough and strong enough to defeat all the female (and male) competitors for the title of being a queen in the Unseelie court. She and I had met during a hunting trip and we had instantly clicked.

Even though we were complete opposites, I was her most trusted adversary. In Mab's court, there was also speculation about who she would marry. She decided to never marry because she would lose power to her husband.

About five years after Oberon had become King of the Seelie court, he announced that he would start looking for a suitable woman to become his queen since he had become a well liked king that was ruling a stable government.

I thought that I had no chance. Also, it was speculated that he would try to court Mab since a marriage between the two courts would bring peace forever and if it was done at the beginning, then we would never have to worry about war.

Mab thought this idea to be ridiculous, nearly dying of asphyxiation when I told her this during one of our tea times together.

Oberon had a party that night. All the power players in the Seelie realm were invited. Oberon was playing the power game that night and was rubbing elbows and keeping things in his realm intact and at peace. He didn't want any of the lords to go at it and him have to deal with it.

Finding a mate that night was the last thing on his mind.

Now, you must know, I wasn't truly interested in the King. This bitch named Marie-Louise was on his ass like white on rice. She wanted to be his queen.

She was everything that I wasn't. She was pretty where I was plain, she was brilliant when it came to strategy, I didn't give a shit.

The party that night was themed to be masked, Mab helped me get ready. She thought it would be hilarious if she dressed me up like a winter fey. I also knew that she wanted to remind Oberon that she still had influence in his court, no matter who he married or if they weren't on speaking terms, she wanted him to know that she was always watching him.

She equipped me in a beautifully designed dress that made me look like a snowflake, with a white mask that completely covered my identity. My long blonde hair was braided with white ribbons that had snowflake shaped beads on it.

I looked like a snow princess. I loved it!

My father was my escort to the party. My mother was pregnant with my younger brother at the time and she was so far along in her pregnancy that she opted to not risk going into labor at Oberon's palace.

We arrived about thirty minutes into the party. My father instructed me to dance with at least five gentlemen that night, because even though I wasn't really looking for a suitable husband, he still wanted me to keep my options open. I agreed so that he wouldn't get angry.

The palace was beautiful. With all sorts of different flowers growing everywhere, and trees that had been magicked to grow in the shape of tables. Sultry music that could entice anybody to dance was playing.

I was in wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

My father immediately went to the king, leaving me to my own devices as soon as we arrived at the party.

My father owned a lot of land near the board of the Unseelie court and even though I was best friends with their queen, he still wanted the protection of the King from her just in case a war did break out. So he stayed on the king's good side.

Mab's efforts worked beautifully. I danced with well more than just five guys. All of them wanted to know who I was, and even if I was a summer fey, or if I was a spy for the queen. I was dangerous and they loved it.

I noticed my father cracking jokes with Oberon. Attached to his arm was of course Marie-Louise. She had bright red hair that was badly magicked and had been pulled up into a really stupid looking up-do. Her face was plastered with makeup and she wore a corset that made her breasts look so big that it was completely unrealistic.

The best part of it all, Oberon seemed to not give a damn about her.

Throughout the night he had stolen glances towards my direction, I had noticed him as I was twirled across the dance floor. After my twentieth dance, I decided to slip away into the gardens in order to get a breather.

I slipped into the garden and into a maze of hedges. I understand that usually, the maze would be cruel, but Oberon wouldn't risk pissing anybody off by getting them lost on a night like this when he was still trying to keep everybody at ease until he made a completely united realm.

I made my way to the center where there was a pleasant fountain that was gurgling water from a young, slightly nude stone girl's mouth. I sat on a bench that was in front of it and looked at the bubbling water pooling at the base of the fountain.

The shoes were killing me so I took them off. I would have to have a conversation with Mab one of these days about her taste in murderous shoes. How she trounced around through her court in them without dying amazed me.

I was sitting on a bench contemplating how I would approach her about it when a young man in a mask entered my view.

"Why good evening madam, if I may ask, why are you no longer at the party? Does it bore you?" the gentleman asked me.

He was wearing an elaborate mask of a stag. I didn't remember him from the party and I surely didn't dance with him. I would remember dancing with a man who had antlers on his head.

"No kindly gentleman, I did not get bored by the party. I'm just in need of a break from all the dancing. My friend put me in these murderous heels and my feet hurt so much!" I replied, putting emphasis on my pain, which I knew would come out as flirting.

Even though I wasn't looking for a husband, you should never burn a bridge.

The young man smiled, "Well then, if it is your shoes that are killing you during the dance, why don't you and I dance barefoot?"

With that he kicked off his own shoes and abandoned them in the grass next to mine.

I couldn't help myself, I giggled like a fool as I looked at his feet. He held out his hand to me, showing me that he wanted to dance.

"But good sir, there is no music!" I pointed out as I took his hand, allowing him to pull me up.

He gave me a devious grin and led me closer to the fountain.

"Does it really matter?" he asked.

I shook my head as the strange man wrapped his arms around me and began to sway to the nonexistent music that was only playing in our heads.

I was in seventh heaven. The man was significantly taller than me by at least six inches. If I had been wearing my heels, then I would come up to his chin. But instead my head reached his chest.

We fell into a slower sway, where I laid my head on his chest listening to his strong heart beat through his shirt. I looked up at his face to find his beautiful green eyes staring down at me through his mask. I sheepishly smiled at him.

He bent down, I knew he was about to kiss me, gods how I wanted him to kiss me. I started to stand on my toes so that he wouldn't have to bend down that far.

A snicker interrupted us. The man growled as he stopped inches away from my lips.

"Robin Goodfellow," he hissed, "If you don't get your scrawny ass out of here in five seconds, I will smite you."

A small boy of about five popped out of the hedges. He had the grin of a devil on his face, with bright red curly hair that reached his ears and granny smith apple green eyes. He looked up at the man, ran between our legs and through the pathway, avoid the man's kicks in his direction.

"Yes your royal highness!" the boy shouted as he dashed away.

I jumped back and looked at the man, "You're the king?"

He nodded solemnly.


	3. Chapter 3

I shrieked and quickly did a curtsy. "I am so sorry for not recognizing you earlier your Highness. If I caused any offense with my unladylike behavior, I am deeply sorry!"

He groaned, pulled off his mask and plopped down on the bench.

"That is precisely why I didn't tell you. I knew that you would act this way if you realized that I was the King. I just want to court a woman normally at first. But my stupid jester, exposed me."

He looked into the hedges, "PUCK! I know you can hear me! You better start running young man because when I get you, you better hope that I'm in a good mood!"

There was a high pitched giggle and the rustling of leaves from further on down the path.

Oberon looked up at me. I now could see his face. He was very handsome. There were slight stress lines on his forehead that were from him being the king, his eyes showed worry, as if he was wondering how I would feel about the sudden reveal of his identity.

I could tell that he had originally planned on the revelation of his identity to be more stupendous that what had actually happened, but it didn't work out as he had intended.

Suddenly, I saw a young man who was scared. He was scared on how I would judge him. At that moment, he couldn't care about how everybody else in the kingdom acted, he only cared about how I would act in the next crucial seconds.

I sighed, "Do you even know who I am Sire?"

He nodded, "Yes, you are Titania. The fair maiden of the forest."

I smiled and nodded, pulling off my mask to reveal my true identity.

Oberon patted the seat next to him and I sat down in it.

"Well, where do we go from here?" he asked me, looking at me with puppy dog eyes, begging for my acceptance.

I smiled at him, leaned over, and pecked his cheek. First there was shock on his face, then the biggest, goofiest smile erupted on his face. It was also mixed with a little relief because I had just accepted him for what he was.

"Well," Oberon started, quickly regaining his composure, "As much as I would like to not go back to the party, if I don't, then people will get mad. So would you like to put your shoes back on or just leave them here?"

"If I leave them here, will you go barefoot with me all night as well?" I inquired.

He nodded, "Whatever you chose, I will go with it."

I smiled and accompanied him back to the castle.

My toes got wet from the dew!

The party was in full swing when we arrived. Both the King and I had put our masks back on, mainly for show, but also, I didn't want Marie-Louise to know that it was me who was with the King and not she. I could wait a few days for her to calm down. If she knew right now, she might try to kill me.

When we walked in, Oberon wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side, glaring at any fey who gave me the 'one over' as we walked by. Power radiated from him, daring anybody to encroach on what was his property.

I loved the attention.

I suddenly became even more dangerous at that moment. Everybody knew that I was in the arms of the kings, I looked like a spy for the winter court, but nobody cared! Every male fey (and some females) in that court, wanted me in their bed that night.

I felt a set of eyes glaring at me from behind. I turned my head slightly to find them, and there was Marie-Louise giving me a spiteful, hateful look of disgust. I giggled and Oberon looked at me confused.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

I smiled, "Nothing, just Marie-Louise there is living up to her name, which by the way, means bitter!"

He glanced over at her, giving her an indifferent expression.

"She is very clingy; I don't like clingy." the King grumbled.

I nearly died right then and there from laughter. That bitch was hated by the king! My night was only getting better and better!

My father noticed me at that moment and gave me an all-knowing smile. I knew that he would pass this information off to my mother as soon as we got home. He had always wanted me to marry well, now that I had attracted the eye of the king, he was excruciatingly proud of me.

Oberon brought me onto the dance floor and we danced for many numbers barefooted. He then took me around the room and rubbed elbows with many more powerful me. I was latched onto his side. Marie-Louise stood to the side glaring.

I glared right back at that bitch, daring her to come close. Even if Oberon and I flirted for only one night, even if he somehow did manage to end up married to that bitter bitch, I would never let her live this night down the next time we are forced to place nice at tea time.

Midnight quickly approached, and per summer tradition, that meant that everybody's mask would soon have to come off and around that time, the party would die down because couples would go fu- excuse me, 'make whoopie' to each other.

The clock chimed midnight and both Oberon and I tossed off our masks. Marie-Louise's head almost exploded and she stormed off. I nearly died from laughing when Oberon suddenly spun me towards him and dipped me, planting those lips I so badly wanted to taste right on mine and kissing me!

Again, I almost died, only this time from joy! My fate was sealed from that day on.


	4. Chapter 4

Oberon invited me to spend the night at the castle, but I knew my mother would want all the details come morning, so I respectfully declined, citing that it was very unladylike for me to spend the night with him. While his subjects may act like savages and fu-, sorry, 'make whoopie' willy nilly, I could not.

He smiled at me and agreed, telling me that he would be over tomorrow afternoon to speak with my father.

With him declaring that, I knew that he would officially begin courting me tomorrow afternoon! I use to hate the idea of marriage, but being married to a King! That would cause any girl to throw away all of her inhibitions and wanting to be independent!

I went home on cloud nine, my father left me be, knowing that I was too happy to express my emotions.

I drifted to my room where I shed my clothing in a pile and fell back onto my bed. My life was going to get better because I believed that I was starting to fall in love with King Oberon!

I fell into a lovely slumber only to be awoken by a scream.

"WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT?" A shrill voice screeched, breaking into my dreams.

Wearily, I opened my eyes to look at the speaker. It was Mab. She looked beyond pissed, she looked ravenous, like she was going to eat my head off. Power was radiating off of her, making the temperature in my room drop down by at least twenty-five degrees. I shivered and pulled the blankets up further around my body.

"Nothing Mab, I swear nothing." I stammered, trying to calm her down before she imploded.

"NOTHING? YOU CALL FLIRTING WITH THE KING NOTHING? YOU ARE MY ALLY TITANIA! NOT HIS!" she shrieked, still furious.

I had to defuse the situation right then before it escalated into something much, much worse.

"Mab, where did you hear this all from," I asked, trying to figure out how to discredit her source so I could think of what to do.

"Marie-Louise, now, usually I wouldn't believe that jealous bitch, but your little escapade was all over the Seelie court today and it reached my court! Everybody knows that he plans on courting you!" She shrieked, "Titania, you have betrayed me. You need to choose between me, or my enemy. You can't be my friend anymore if you marry him."

I looked up at her, not wanting to lose her friendship, but at the same time, not wanting to lose Oberon.

Mab sensed my indecision. "Titania, I need an answer. If you don't give me one and I leave, then it is over and we are officially enemies. Friends don't flirt with the enemy of their best friend."

I stayed silent, knowing that I needed to try Oberon out. For many reasons, first I was falling in love, second, he offered me more power than Mab could, third, my father needed this power, and the list kept going.

Mab sighed and exited the room. There was hurt in her eyes which was uncommon for Unseelie fey because they didn't show emotions just in case somebody tried to use it against them. I almost called her back but I knew that she was being unfair and I didn't need that toxic in my life.

Once she had left the room, I started to cry, saddened that my best friend in the world had just turned her back on me.

I then heard a scream. Running down stairs, I found my mother frozen in a statue, my father on the floor crying and Mab gone.

The bitch had frozen my pregnant mother.

I started to cry too.

Oberon arrived that afternoon. He tried everything he could to unfreeze my mother. He couldn't succeed. My mother stood frozen there, suffocating but never dying. Pregnant, but never giving birth.

What Mab had done was unforgivable, any sadness I had towards losing our friendship was long gone. That bitch was in for a beat down.

My father sent me to live with the King, giving Oberon permission to court me and marry me whenever he wanted to.

Six months later, we were married. I needed time to deal with my mother situation and he respected that.

That night as we made love, I was overjoyed.

The next day after our wedding, we went to war with the Unseelie court. The first time we ever warred with them. It wasn't the last either.

Throughout the years, I have never forgiven Mab for what she did to my mother. My mother is still frozen. We left her at the house, unable to move her or unfreeze her. She's still there. I don't go visit her.

Mab knows why I hate her, the rest of the world didn't though. Now you do.

She betrayed me, so I married her enemy.

I love Oberon, even though he is an idiot sometimes and does stray from the path, he always come back to me and I am grateful for that.

I still hate Puck. I've hated him from the moment I met him. And he knows it.

As per Oberon's living daughter, the Iron Queen, Meghan; that is a girl I respect. I don't like her, but at the same time, I don't hate her. She's a good kid and it's not her fault that my husband is an idiot and she's his child.

But when she married Mab's son, I almost shit on myself! I would have preferred her with Goodfellow over anything that had to do with Mab. But that was how the cookie crumbled. Now that bitch and I have to share Kierran as our grandchild.

I love my husband, I love my kingdom, but when Oberon and I got married, nobody trusted me because I used to be friends with Mab. They don't forget things like that. I had to fight for their trust, and I did that by being a cruel and unforgiving ruler. If ruling out of fear is what I need to do, then I will do it to make my life easier.

I am like Hera, where I stay faithful to my husband, usually, unless A CERTAIN RED HEAD WHOM I HATE, casts a spell on me. Then I stray!

I hope you mortals and fey understand me a bit better. I have been through a lot, and if you think for one damn second that this makes me weak, I will skewer you and feed you to the Wolf!

I am Queen Titania, I am damaged, but I came back stronger from my injuries.

And I am better than Mab!

That bitch will pay!

For I am Stronger!


End file.
